In the field of computing, a computing system may utilize one or more references to a memory address. For example, a logical address may be referenced by an assembler language code; a linear address (LA) may be generated by an address generation unit (AGU) based on the logical address and one or more virtual address (VA) components; and a physical address (PA) may b produced by a data translation lookaside buffer (DTLB) based on the linear address.
An increase in storage capacity of memory units results in utilization of longer memory references, for example, 48-bit or 64-bit memory references. Unfortunately, a larger number of hardware components and increased power consumption may be associated with generation of longer memory references and validation of compliance of a longer memory reference with architecture-defined formats.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.